


Garrett Laughlin vs the Cal Price Agenda

by Goldstone_Wolf



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cal being a good Boyfriend TM, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Homophobic Language, Kisses, Language, M/M, Meant to be cute, it got a little bit angsty, mostly - Freeform, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Cal finds out how much Garret likes compliments when he offers some. His new goal? Make Garrett blush as much as possible. TWs in tags because there is some homophobic language, swearing, and angst.
Relationships: Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Garrett Laughlin vs the Cal Price Agenda

“Cute outfit.”

Cal glanced down at his clothes—cuffed blue jeans, a blue-green flannel, and a white t-shirt with matching Vans—and then back at his boyfriend. “Uh…thanks?” Looking Garret up and down, he smiled and fired back, “You’re looking pretty good, too, handsome.” Scoffing, Garrett rolled his eyes and walked off. “I’m serious. Nice ass.”

As he walked away, Garrett’s ears visibly turned pink and he self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. Grinning, he turned and replied, “Not so bad yourself, blondie.”

He was blushing.

_Garrett Laughlin_ was _blushing._

It wasn’t just a little pink, either. His whole face—cheeks, ears, nose, even his jaw and neck—were _scarlet._ Noting this, Cal gasped and walked over, grabbing Garrett’s hands and invading his boyfriend’s personal space. “Did I just get _Garrett Laughlin_ to _blush?”_

“N-no. It’s—it’s just hot in here!” Grinning, Cal stood on his tiptoes and kissed Garrett’s already-warm cheeks, running his hands around to Garrett’s waistband and rubbing circles into the bare skin just above. “Hey, not fair! We’re—you’re not allowed to turn me on right now!”

“Oh, don’t act like you’re _not enjoying this_ , handsome. I’m the actor, you’re the pretty boy.” Garrett looked away, letting out some breathy sounds as Cal kissed down his neck.

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Pretty boy?” Backing Garrett into a wall, Cal pressed him there to trap him. “But it’s true. You’re so handsome.”

He would have kept going, both with the compliments and with the kisses. Unfortunately, Garrett’s phone buzzed. Judging by the way his expression darkened, it was from his parents. “I-I have to go.” As he left, Cal got a glimpse of the text.

**From: Dad**

**Time: 2:46 p.m.**

**Get home NOW, you son of a bitch. And you better not be hanging out with that fag ‘boyfriend’ of yours.**

Cal watched as Garrett got into his truck. Instead of driving off, the young man dropped his head onto the steering wheel, holding on like it was a lifeline. Even from the window, Cal could see his boyfriend’s shoulders shake as he broke down. It was the exact opposite of the blushing young man he’d seen moments before.

Once Garrett had driven off, Cal slumped onto his couch. Sitting on the coffee table was their game of chess. Picking up the ebony queen, he moved it two spaces from the ivory king, shifting a pawn behind his. He’d seen Mr Laughlin a couple times at soccer games. The man was stern and intimidating, even standoffish. Staring down at the board, he felt like the two of them were alone in a room of nothing.

“Check, _bastard_.”

+-+-+

**From: Love of my Life ($$$)**

**Time: 3:19 a.m.**

**Still up, love? (Read 3:19 a.m.)**

**Make sure to get some sleep. (Read 3:20 a.m.)**

**I love you. (Read 3:20 a.m.)**

**From: Love of my Life ($$$)**

**Time: 6:30 a.m.**

**Hey, handsome. I know you’re probably at morning practice or in the shower, but I wanted to say hi.**

**See you after school? (Read 7:15 a.m.)**

**From: Boyfriend**

**Time: 7:16 a.m.**

**I’ll try and make it. Don’t wait for me, though. (Read 7:17 a.m.)**

+-+-+

Cal found him at lunch, sitting at the table with Bram, Simon, and Simon’s “friends”.

Even though Simon had managed to forgive Leah, Nick, and Abby, Cal didn’t understand why. Sure, he hadn’t helped out as much as he should have, but Simon wasn’t very close to him. The trio, meanwhile, _abandoned_ him when he needed them most, and why? Because he was protecting Bram? Because he was protecting himself? And _he_ had to apologise to _them_ , but _they_ got off scot-free? Well, not _entirely_ scot-free. From the looks Bram (and Garrett) sometimes shot them, Cal wasn’t the only one who had a hard time being as forgiving as Simon.

Still, he had better things to focus on than those three. Better _people_ , too.

Setting his food down by Garrett, he pulled him into a hug and started kissing his cheek. “Hello, love of my life.”

He didn’t miss the spark in Garrett’s eyes when he sat down.

For the next two periods, he proceeded to compliment his boyfriend every chance he got. Whether it was his outfit or how handsome/gorgeous/striking he was, whatever Cal thought he said. Some were tame (like whispering that he liked Garrett’s shirt since it accentuated his shoulders), while others were…definitely not (like the note he slipped detailing how, if they were alone, he’d let Garrett bang him until neither could walk). The whole time, he noticed his boyfriend brighten considerably (and blush a _lot_ ).

After theatre (and soccer) practice, Cal was walking through the parking lot when he was ambushed. Scooping him up like he was a damsel in distress, Garrett hauled him into the truck’s backseat, shut the door, and immediately began kissing him. They only broke off when they needed air, and Cal ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair as Garrett rested his head on Cal’s chest. “How did I land you?” The words were mumbled into his chest, and Cal smiled.

“I’d ask you the same thing, handsome.” Cupping Garrett’s face, Cal started kissing him everywhere he could. “Hey! Let me kiss you!”

Blushing, Garrett leaned into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was self-indulgent fluff with a tiny bit of whump and no real plot. Anyways, I will be writing more in the other series, which I have affectionately nicknamed ‘The Greenfeld-Spiers vs The World’, and the next fic is going to be about how they got Shawn and the first couple years of his life. It might take me some time to write it, as I still have to work on some Legends of the Sword: Heart’s Secret scenes.   
> My plan for the next TGSvTW (see above series title for acronym meaning) fics means setting them up sort of like if you were watching a TV show, with ads in the middle. I’m not trying to take advantage of y’all, but I can’t afford advertising on Amazon so this and tumblr are the only places I can do so. Normally, I wouldn’t do this, but I know that LGBT rep is sort of lacking in literature unless it’s hypersexualised, the butt of some joke or other, or not even in the books (I’m looking at you, Rowling. Don’t get me wrong, I love Harry Potter, but you don’t get to claim representation on Twitter about your characters unless you put your money where your mouth is). While LotS isn’t doing it the way I would prefer with LGBT rep, since I only allowed Dominic to be gay in the first book, it is allowing for a narrative that involves the characters’ sexualities but doesn’t revolve around it (and doesn’t have any sex scenes in it, because personally I find those annoying and unneeded).  
>  On the plus side, y’all are going to get exclusive free access to canon scenes I couldn’t actually have in the books due to some issue or other, through both the Love, Simon fics and those that are actually about LotS. If you do choose to support the series, whether by buying the book yourself or recommending it to friends, thank you very much. Heck, if you’re even reading this, thank you.  
> See y’all in the next fic! --Goldstone


End file.
